


stargazing

by quinnsreggie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsreggie/pseuds/quinnsreggie
Summary: A lukereggie one shot where reggie stargazes to distract himself from his parents constant fighting.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	stargazing

The constant fighting, the threats of divorce, it's all too painful for Reggie and has been ever since he was a young kid.  
Unlike most kids, he never really got used to it.  
He loved his parents so much and just wanted them to be happy.  
He found that his one escape from listening to it was to gaze up at the sky.  
During the day he'd watch the clouds and try to see what shapes they would form, and at night he would watch the stars and try to find the constellations.  
The only person he ever told about this was his best friend and bandmate, Luke. 

Tonight the fighting was really bad and Reggie could hear it from the backyard, he couldn't escape it.  
The only thing he knew to do was to go see the person who would bring him the most comfort.  
Luke goes to open the door, confused as to who could be at his house at 9 pm.  
There stood Reggie, tears welling up in his eyes.  
Luke instantly knew what was going on and pulled Reggie in for the tightest hug. 

They lay down in Luke's backyard watching the stars, Reggie pointing out constellations to distract himself.  
"I can't promise you it's all going to be ok." Luke breaks Reggies concentration on the stars and they look at each other.  
"But I'm always going to be here for you, you know that." Reggie tries to muster up a weak smile, Luke knows it's genuine. 

Next thing he knows, Luke is reaching out for Reggie's hand as they continue to luke into each other's eyes.  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," Reggie says in a whisper, almost inaudible but Luke hears him and chuckles.  
They move in closer and suddenly they kiss and at that moment Reggie forgot everything that was happening at home, his mind was only in this moment and with Luke, he was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. 

They pull away and look back up at the stars with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
They turn to each other again as the same thought runs through their minds, "Can't wait to tell Alex".  
They both giggle and Reggie put his head on Luke's chest as they bask at this moment that they never want to end.


End file.
